thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Wars and Epics
Holy Wars (1 E.D – 562 E.B) is a series of religious wars that happened in the history of the world. There are two known holy war before the Era of Great Harvest. Seikishidan (1 E.D – 500 E.D) derived as the War of Seven Pillars as it is in Japanese. Known as the most longest and tragedic war that happened in the history of mankind. The war engulfed when the founder of Shinto Religion, Take-Mikazuchi, stole the rune of Odin that gave him his lightning powers when he was still alive. As later, Take-Mikazuchi was slain by Thor, Odin’s son, and Izanagi, the Leader of Shinto Religion, take vengeance. Later the other Religions found out that Izanagi is a Black Lotus, the incarnate of the God of all Gods. Later, a group of mortals gather and stood the very first mortal Religion, the Catholic, which later can overmatch the unveiling Shinto Religion. Jihad (510 E.B – 562 E.B) Derived as Holy war in Arabic Tongue is known as the second holy war. The war started when Judgment, a remnant of Catholic Religion, gave life to the demon known as Ifrit for the revitalization of the Catholic Religion who gone disarray after the Seikishidan. Ifrit change his name to Saint Elmo and tried to do what Judgment but he found out that Catholic is not anymore holy as it name suggests. And so, with the help of another remnant named Muhammad, he stood another religion called “Islam” and started the Jihad. But, even though he didn’t do what Judgment told to him, his plot never changes, to unite the warring religions and stood a known kingdom of gods which later known as the Lawicia, means Noble Law. Rise of the Ragnarok (984 E.B – 985 R.E) Known the first rebellion of deity against the Lawicia where stood Susano-O, the God of Chaos and Discord, who wants to take vengeance against from the death of his father, Izanagi, with his ability, he summoned three demons named, Decarabia, Asura and Lilith to aid him in his war. Susano-O gained threat to the Lawicia which later they formed a group that will stop Susano-O from his plan. Sad-Sal Kingdom War (991 R.E – 995 R.E) Known as the biggest war of mortals. It started when King Sad killed his very own people called Nocturnes who infects an ailment that made his original people, the Ahurans, insane. By the judgment of Lawicia, King Sal has an order to give King Sad a lesson by thus waging an all-out-war on him. Black Lotus Rebellion (995 R.E – 1001 R.E) Known as the war of Sal Kingdom. It started when King Sal stood a law that prohibits marriages outside each Clans. There stood Rian the Snake, known as the Prodigy of Sal Kingdom, who don’t wants his law and so he built his own army called “The Black Lotus” and wage a resistance against his own kingdom. This war continues after Rian stood his own kingdom. The Lawician War (1001 R.E. – 1005 R.E) Known as the Second Ragnarok. It started when Lawicia fall and gone to disarray after Rhayne destroy the Yggrassil that connects and create a barrier of Mortal World from Deity World. A group of Deity, leaded by the God of War, Ares, points the fault at the mortals and thus unleash war on them. The Judgment created a group of mortals that will teach Ares his lesson about racism. Rise of the God of Power (1007 R.E. – 1017 R.E) Known to be the biggest and created most distortion to the world whereas it started after Siv Valentine gain the Crown of the God of Power. The gods of lawicia felt a presence that they have never felt and so they storm Siv Valentine with their powers as Siv proves to them his own power for them to stop. Lotus – Sha War (2009 G.H – 2012 G.H) Known as the third major war in the history. It started when Siv awakens from his thousand years slumber. Siv tries to cut the strings of Lawicia from her beloved Shar.